eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2416 (22 November 2002)
Synopsis Ian's furious at Steven for writing the poison pen letters. Laura urges him not to do anything rash. She reminds him that she was under suspicion a little while ago. Ian apologises for accusing her. Peggy's dolled up for dinner with Charlie. Martin's also looking smart and Peggy guesses it's for a girl - a date with Alison. Peggy asks Alfie to interview a couple of girls for the bar job later. Sonia urges Jamie to sneak into the Vic to find Louise's medical book - it might contain Lisa's address in Portugal. Jamie fears what Phil would do if he caught him. Sonia devises a plan and Jamie agrees to try. Janine sets up a meeting with an old punter - it's the only way she can afford to pay the rent. Ricky walks in and she lies to him, claiming that she's found herself a bar job for tonight outside Walford. Ian confronts Steven about the letters. He denies it, claiming someone must have planted the evidence, perhaps Janine. Ian's not buying it and demands that he confess. Steven panics and flees into his room. Alfie flirts with Kat. Jamie sees his chance and nips upstairs. A girl turns up about the bar job. Alfie snowed under behind the bar, so starts her working straight away. He claims it's a practical test for the interview. Laura coaxes Steven from his room. Ian insists Steven reveals why he did it. He claims it was just a joke, and Ian snaps. Steven declares that everyone deserves the letters anyway - they're all liars and cheats. Peggy and Charlie are shocked to find it's a romantic theme night in the restaurant. They're soon knocking back champagne and oysters. Later, they're both tipsy and hit the dancefloor. Romance is in the air. Ian rants bitterly about Steven being just like his mum, Cindy. Thinking Steven's in his room, he mentions the fact that he's not even his son. Ian turns around and Steven's standing there - he's heard everything! Another girl arrives for the bar job. Alfie's swamped and tries to put her to work too. She refuses and both girls leave. Alfie's desperate and is forced to beg Kat for help. She agrees and joins him behind the bar. Steven demands to know who his real dad is. Ian's reluctant, but is forced to reveal that it's Simon Wicks. Steven's wounded and asserts that he's glad Ian's not his dad. Steven leaves to stay with Pat and Ian's crushed. Janine arrives at the punter's house. She's nervous and reluctant to go in. He's pleased to see she's working again, and offers her extra money. She's disgusted by what he asks her to do, but tempted by a wad of cash. Pat spots one of Janine's cards in a phone box and the penny drops. She's determined to stop her. Sick of people slagging Janine off, she announces it was Steven behind the letters. The pub's agog. Phil returns to collect Louise's bunny. Jamie's still upstairs frantically searching for the medical book. Sonia texts Jamie to warn him Phil's on his way. Jamie hides just in time and escapes with the book. Pat finds Janine getting hassled by another punter, and sends him packing. Janine admits what she was doing, but reveals that she couldn't go through with it. Pat shares the news about Steven and Janine's relieved. Ian's stressed and searches for an aspirin. He looks through Laura's bag and comes across her diary. Laura walks in as it falls open on entries about her being late. She confirms that she thinks she's pregnant! Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Edward Savage as Steven *Shane Richie as Alfie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Pam St Clement as Pat *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Derek Martin as Charlie *Steve McFadden as Phil *Sid Owen as Ricky *Laila Morse as Mo Harris *James Alexandrou as Martin *Tony Caunter as Roy *John Bardon as Jim *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Gary Beadle as Paul *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Nicholas R. Bailey as Anthony *Ulric Browne as Winston Guest cast *Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden *Paul Bridle as Sgt Walker *Richard Waters as John Sparks Category:Episode Category:2002 Episodes Category:Available to Buy